


The Queen's Throne

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Wonderful World of Hiddles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein





	The Queen's Throne

 

Eris walked slowly down the palace corridors to the throne room. She had been out all day while the king attended to his duties for the afternoon. Her handmaidens were sent away for the rest of the evening and she could finally be alone. The guards standing outside the throne room made a hole for Eris to walk through as she passed with a silent nod in thanks and they followed behind her as was their job. She could see Loki sitting on the giant throne, his large staff in one hand and the other perched against his chin holding it up as he spoke to a group of gentlemen in front of him. He looked annoyed and fed up with whatever was being done or said to him. 

As Eris approached, Loki took notice of her and visibly straightened his posture. 

"We'll continue this later. Please leave me to speak to my queen alone," he dismissed the men with a wave. 

They all grew silent and went their separate ways as they left the room, bowing respectfully beforehand. Loki held his hand out for Eris as she stepped up to the throne. He kissed the back of her hand before placing it against his cheek. 

"Long afternoon I assume?" Eris asked. She sat on the arm of the throne. 

"Too long. I'm glad you're here, darling. I've missed you this afternoon." 

Eris smiled and turned to rub Loki's shoulder. She could feel the tension sitting there. "I've missed you as well. Would you like to go back to the chambers and I can run you a nice bath?"  

Loki shook his head. "Thank you but no. Your hand is already working quite a bit of magic though." He smiled.

Perking up with an idea, Eris smirked devilishly and stood in front of Loki whose legs were spread wide in his seated position. A knot coiled in her belly at the sight.  

“Gentlemen, leave us please. No one is to come in unless it’s an emergency,” Eris spoke to the guards. 

Nodding, they vacated the vast room. Turning back to Loki Eris spoke again.

"I can think of an even better way to help you relieve stress, my king. That is if you would like to know what my idea is," she said in a low voice, stepping out of her shoes onto the cool floor. 

Loki's eyes became hooded as he watched her with an almost predatory stare in his emerald green eyes. 

"And what is your idea, my dear queen?" 

Eris lifted her skirts and climbed onto Loki's lap, making sure she ground her hips into his before tilting his chin up so she could kiss him. Their tongues moved languidly within each other’s mouths. Eris nipped at her king’s lip which earned her a low moan. She was feeling brave and rather confident with what she wanted to do next so she began to concentrate hard without breaking contact with Loki’s lips. She felt a familiar energy running through her body and she willed it to her fingertips where they tingled slightly. Before she knew it, she could the feel the warmth of Loki’s overwhelmingly sinful cock on her thigh twitching with arousal. She smiled. 

“Well done, my Pet. You’re getting better.” There was pride in the king’s voice. 

“Thank you, Master. I have a wonderful teacher.” 

Loki chuckled as Eris pulled away to lift herself over her husbands lap. Slowly she started to sink down taking his cock inch by inch into her cleft. No matter how much stimulation she had or how many times she had been taken by Loki, it was always slightly painful feeling his size stretch her but she never complained. It was always heavenly regardless. Her head rolled back on her shoulders as she settled with Loki fully seated inside of her, his cock twitching and teasing her. Loki pulled Eris' gown down to expose her breasts which were riddled with goosebumps. As she began to move, Loki leaned forward and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking her warm skin. Eris pushed the king against the back of the throne with her hands on his shoulders, thrusting her chest further into his face. He chuckled deeply. His queen was always so brazen during sex. It was incredibly arousing to him that she was taking control like this, giving him pleasure while taking her own. Eris moaned as she rode Loki's cock quicker and quicker. His head nudged her deepest spot making her back arch. She wanted to take him deeper if it was even possible and she felt she needed more leverage than his broad shoulders could offer. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands reached up and gripped onto the golden horns protruding from Loki's helmet and slammed her hips down with such force Loki grunted aloud and his eyes rolled back. Eris shuddered as her toes curled from the way Loki hit the bundle of nerves deep inside her channel. 

"Oh Gods," she mumbled. 

Loki could no longer take just sitting still and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist as he drove his hips up. Eris squealed and held onto the horns for dear life as Loki met her thrust for thrust in a frantic race to completion. 

"Fuck," Loki said between clenched teeth. 

Eris could feel the knot in her belly slowly coming undone as her orgasm approached and finally hit her with enough force to take her breath away. Her mouth fell open into a wide O as Loki bounced her up and down in his lap forcing her through a painfully amazing climax that seemed to go on for eons. Loki felt a familiar stutter and finally released his seed into the honey warm opening of his wife. Eris could still feel herself squeezing him as her body eventually started to settle as the waves subsided. They were both breathless as they slumped into the throne. After a minute of silence, Loki chuckled. 

"I must say, my little queen, you do a wonderful job relieving stress."

Eris sat up and smiled. Her apex tingled and she rose up, letting Loki slip from inside her. She used her magic to keep his seed from spilling out of her, loving the feeling when he marked her as his with his come. 

"I'm glad I could be of service, my love." 

Loki tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he watched Eris tuck her chest away in the confines of her gown and climb off his lap. She nearly began to salivate seeing the king still exposed and half erect. He made no immediate move to hide himself. 

"What was that with my horns if you don't mind my asking?" He smiled.

Eris shrugged as she slipped into her shoes. "I can't help what I do in the throes of passion. Why, did you enjoy it?" She peeked through her eyelashes with her own cheeky smile. 

"Oh, I did enjoy it. Perhaps I should wear it more often if you need something to grasp in your desperate climb for release. Anything that keeps that deliciously ample chest as close to my lips as possible." 

Bracing herself on the arms of the throne, Eris leaned close to her husband, making sure she accentuated her cleavage for his viewing pleasure. "Perhaps this room should be our rendezvous place from now on. I do like seeing my king in his rightful place, exuding such power. I may just do anything for you here if you're willing to return the favor." 

They shared a lingering kiss before Loki pulled away. "Anything?" 

Eris winked. "Anything." 

Loki stood up and made his staff disappear in a cloud of green. "In that case, bend over my throne and present yourself to me. I'm not quite ready to leave this room yet." 

 

 

 


End file.
